


Wolf

by Wall_flower



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_flower/pseuds/Wall_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchanges between Lady Dana & Lord Mulder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hand's Tourney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendLey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/gifts).



When Dana looked up, a man was towering over her. He was tall, with short hair and his face looked so young. He looked almost the same age as her.

 

"You must be one of her daughters" he said to her. He had blue-green eyes that did not smile when his mouth did. "You have the Scully look"

 

"I'm Dana Scully" she said slightly at ill ease.

 

The man wore a dark green heavy cloak with a collar, fastened with a silver mockingbird, and he had the effortless manner of a high lord, but she did not know him.

 

"I have not had the honor, my lord" she said.

 

Her sister took her hand quickly. "Dana, this is lord Fox Mulder, of the king's small council"

 

"I knew your mother" the man said quielty. 

 

His breath smelled of mint. "You have her hair" his fingers brushed agaisnt her cheek as he took a piece of auburn hair between his fingers. Then let it go. He turned and left quite abruptly.


	2. Life is not A Song, Sweetling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKED UP SO BAD

"Why would my father do that?" Dana asked her septa.

 

her septa shrugged as the pair descended the stairs, her septa made her watch through matters of a false knight that needed to be captured and brought back to King's Landing. She was confused why her father wouldn't send a knight that asked to be sent.

 

"He refused the knight, why?"

 

"That's not your place to question your Lord father's decisions" her septa said.

 

"oh, I don't know, septa. Some of her Lord Father's decisions could go without a bit of questioning. The young lady is as wise as she is lovely" he made a sweeping bow to Dana, so deep she was not quite sure if she was being complimented or mocked.

 

Her septa was upset to realize that Lord Mulder had overheard them. "The girl was just talking, my Lord" she said. "foolish chatter, she meant nothing by the comment"

 

Lord Mulder smiled at Lady Dana. 

 

"Nothing? Tell me, Lady Dana, why would you send the knight of roses?"

 

"Well . . . he's a true hero unlike the false knight, he's a monster" she said, her face turning pink.

 

"That is not the reason I'd given but ..." he had touched her cheek. His thumb lightly tracing the line of her cheekbone. "Life is not a song, sweetling, you may learn that one day to your sorrow" he left abruptly again, leaving Dana confused and flustered.


	3. Letters To Winterfell

The next time Lord Mulder and Lady Dana saw each  is when the queen needed her. He sat with other another council members and the queen. He sat on the left of the queen, Lord Cancerman on the queen's right. They were all wearing black, she realized with dread they were wearing mourning clothes.

  
  
  


The queen looked at her with a sad but sweet smile. "Dana, my sweet child" she said. "I know you've been asking for me, I'm sorry that I could not send for you sooner. Matters have been unsettled and I have not had a moment. I trust my people have been taking good care of you?"

  
  
  


"Everyone has been very pleasant, your grace, thank you for asking" Dana said politely, her eyes sweep over to Lord Mulder, he smiles at her, watching her with his hands at the sides of his chair.

  
  
  


"Only, no one will talk to us or tell us what's happened" she said her eyes never leaving Lord Mulder's gaze. 

  
  
  


"Us?" The queen seemed puzzled. Dana gaze moves over to the queen. "We put the steward's girl in with her" one of knight's told the queen. "We did not know what else to do with her" the queen frowned. "Next time, you will ask" she said, her voice sharp. "The gods only know what sort of tales she's been filling Dana's head with"

  
  
  


"She won't stop crying. I promised her I'd ask if she could see her father" 

  
  
  


The queen asked what to do with the steward's girl, Lord Mulder had the way to dispose of the girl, only added on more anxiety to Dana. Before she knew it, the steward's girl  was going to be taken to Lord Mulder's counters to be taken care off.

  
  
  


Dana was confused. She wanted to ask where they were taking her, she wanted to ask like a queen would, gentle but strong but she was scared. For a second she thought she might cry. "Where are you sending her? She hasn't done anything wrong, she's a good girl" 

  
  
  


"She's upset you" the queen said gently. "We can't be having that. Not another word now, Lord Mulder will see that she will be well taken care of, I promise you" the queen patted the seat next to her.

  
  
  


"Sit down Dana, I want to talk to you" 

  
  
  


She seated herself, smoothing her light blue dress down. The queen smiles but it didn't make Dana less anxious. She could feel the stare of Lord Mulder and she wanted to glance over at him. He made her feel as though she had no clothes on. Goosebumps started to appear on her skin.

  
  
  


The queen started to talk about how she and her son Jack loved her, but Dana wasn't a stupid little girl like Lord Walter had expected. She was more then that, she played her part. With being surprised about the prince and queen loving her. She played the stupid little girl well.

  
  
  


"I am afraid we have some grave new about your lord father" he quiet words gave Dana a chill. "What is it?"

  
  
  


"Your father is a traitor, dear" Lord Cancerman said. "I heard your father swear to the king that he would protect the princes and yet he called the small council together to steal prince Jack's rightful throne"

  
  
  


"No" Dana blurted standing up. "He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't"

  
  
  


The queen picked up a letter with a direwolf crest. Dana wanted to reach for the letter and read it. Dana didn't believe the queen. Lord Cancerman went on about how her father betrayed the king. The queen signed and waited for Dana to sit down and she did with a hesitated look. "Dana, sweetling. You must see what a dreadful position this has left us in. You are innocent of any wrong, we all know that, and yet you are the daughter of a traitor. How could I allow you to marry my son?"

  
  
  


"But I love him" Dana said confused and frightened for her father, she only cared for her father, not the prince. "I  wouldn't betray the prince, I love him. I swear it, I do"

  
  
  


"Child, do you know your letters?" The queen asked. Dana nodded nervously, she could read and write better than any of her brothers.

  
  
  


"You must write to your mother, and your eldest brother"

  
  
  


"You will write to them, telling them of how your father betrayed the king. If you write them, telling them what has happened. Even though it might reach them soon but it would better if it came from you"

  
  
  


"I don't … know what I would say"

  
  
  


"We will tell you what to write. The important thing is that you urge your mother and your eldest brother to keep the king's peace. The queen explained to Dana what to say. The queen said something that she feared.

  
  
  
  


_  Wed the king, wed Jack. _

  
  
  
  


She didn't want to marry Jack, she didn't want to marry the new king, she didn't want to be queen. She hoped Jack wouldn't hurt her father. She looked over quickly at lord Mulder and he stared at her.

  
  
  
"I'll write the letters for you" Dana said never taking her eyes off of lord Mulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKED UP, I DONT OWN ANYTHING


	4. The Matters of Lord William Scully

Lady Dana was watching with a stoic gaze at the matters of the king and his council. She watched as a man got his tongue cut out, and a knight of the king's guard be relieved of his duty. The old knight didn't go as happily as the young king had wanted. 

  
  
  


When the king's herald moved forward, Dana realized the moment was almost at hand. She dressed in mourning for the respect of the dead king. She didn't know much with her hair, since it's not like most of the people's in King’s Landing. 

  
  
  


"If any man in this hall has other matters to set before His Grace, let him speak now or go forth and hold his silence" the king's herald said over voices in the keep.

  
  
  


Dana quailed. She took one step, then another. Lords and Knights stepped aside silently to let her pass, and she felt the weight of their eyes on her. 

  
  
  


"Your Grace," she called out in a soft shaky voice. The height of the Iron Throne made Dana feel smaller than she already was. It gave the king a better vantage point than anyone else in the keep. 

  
  
  


He was the first to see her. He was smiling at her, making her feel slightly at ease. "Come forward, my lady" He called to her.

  
  
  


Dana lifted her head, glancing at Lord Mulder, who stared at her with an amused and curious stare. She looked away and looked at the king, she walked toward the Iron Throne, not too fast but not too slow. She must not let them see how nervous she was.

  
  
  


"The Lady Dana Scully, of House Scully" the herald cried. she stopped in front of the throne. "Do you have some business for the king and council, Dana?" the queen asked from the chair beside the Iron Throne.

  
  
  


"I do" she knelt not caring if she ruined her dress, and look up at the throne. "As it please your grace, I ask for mercy for my father, Lord William Scully who was the Hand of the King" she practiced the words a hundred times, hoping the work would work.

  
  
  


The council member's injected with their talking of traitor's blood and her father crimes and about how she was a silly child who didn't understand. Lord Mulder didn't say anything just watched as Lady Dana knelt on the ground in front of the Iron Throne, looking at the boy king. 

  
  
  


The king shifted. "let her speak, I want to hear what she says" he commanded, and the council members stopped.

  
  
  


"Thank you, your grace"

  
  
  


The council members still spoke softly but she couldn't hear what they were saying. "do you deny your father's crimes?" Lord Mulder asked.

  
  
  


"No, my lords" she lied. Dana knows her father is not guilty, but it's too late for that now. "I know, he must be punished. All I ask is mercy"

  
  
  


"He said I wasn't the king. Why did he say that?" the king asked.

  
  
  


"He broke his leg, he was drinking milk of the poppy, and they say it fills your head with clouds, otherwise he would've said that" she said eagerly, knowing what she said was stupid but she need something to lead with. The council members were talking again and the tips of her ears burned with embarrassment.

  
  
  


"Mother?" the king said. Dana looked up at the king and at the council members looking down at her. Her eyes land on Lord Mulder last, and he's smiling, and she looked away quickly, she looked at the king.

  
  
  


"If lord William were to confess to his crimes, we would know he had repented his folly" the queen said. The king pushed himself up from the throne. "Do you have anymore to ask?" he asked her.

  
  
  


"Only . . . that as you love me, you do me this kindness, my prince" Dana said biting the inside of her cheek with her teeth. The king looked up at her up and down. "Your sweet words have moved me" he said gallantly, nodding.

  
  
  


"I shall do as you ask, but first your father has to confess and say that i'm the King or there will be no mercy for him"

  
  
  
"He will" Dana said. _I hope_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If familiar with the a song of ice and fire universe, you know what people im writing in place of mulder and scully, i will change things around because i can. if not then you will see


	5. Pretty Little Words

"Lady Dana?" a voice asked from below.

 

She looked down from where she was standing on the ledge, she saw Lord Mulder looking up at her. "Can you help me down, My Lord?" she asked.

 

"Give me your hand, my lady" he said. He extended his hand from where he stood and she took it, he pulled her off the ledge, placing a hand around her waist. He set her down on the bridge and steadied her. "Thank you" she tried to muster a smile, but the smile turned into tears. "I'm sorry Lord Mulder" she whispered.

 

"Its quite alright" he handed her a cloth to wipe way her tears. "Did he bring you up there?" he asked.

 

She looked up at him and then back down. "He wanted me to look at my father's head, he wanted me to see what happened to traitors" she cried silently, wiping away her tears. Her lip started to bleed again. "May I?" he asked taking the cloth from her. She nodded her head, he placed a hand under her chin and lifted up her head up, he wiped gently at her split lip.

 

She looked up at him surprised. He handed her the cloth back and looked at the heads on the spikes. Seeing many other spikes also up on the ledge. "Did he strike you?" he asked, looking down at her. He held a piece of auburn hair between his fingers, like he did when they met at the Hands Tourney. 

 

"Yes, I misspoke to him, and he made one of his guards strike me" she whispered.

 

"Can I give you advice my lady?" he asked.

 

She frowned at him. "He wants you to smile and smell sweet and be his lady love. He wants to hear you recite all your pretty little words the way the septa taught you. He wants you to love him and fear him."

 

What he was telling her made sense, he wanted her to be a stupid little girl who loved only him. Lord Mulder was right. 

 

"Life is not a song, sweetling" 

 

 _There are no heroes in life._

 

"You may learn that one say to your sorrow"

 

_In life the monsters win._

 

"Save yourself some pain, my lady" he told her. he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, close to her mouth. "Can you do that?" he whispered into her cheek.

 

"Yes" she said. He smiled at her sadly and turned to leave her on the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love the point where characters develop.


	6. Spooky Mulder

She stayed true to Lord Mulder's words. Playing the part the king wanted, playing the part the queen wanted.

 

She was to marry King Jack. But someone else stepped into the picture. Lady Monica. 

 

She talked about how she had loved him from afar, and she couldn't bear not being his bride, his queen.

 

Lady Scully didn't care, she really didn't want to be married to the king or to anyone for that matter.

 

She wanted to go home, she wanted to leave kings landling. But the queen won't let her go, there is still a war going on between her family and the kings.

 

A war that her family is losing and their is nothing Scully can do about it. She is stuck her, and Lady Monica saved her. 

 

*

 

"Why do they call him spooky Mulder?" Dana asked Monica.

 

Monica smiled at Lady Dana, looped her arm in hers. Lady Dana twirledt he rose around her thumb and pointer finger.

 

"He believes in white walkers, giants, the childern, dragons. Things that used to exist or so he thinks"

 

"Why didn't he join the night's watch?"

 

"His father wouldn't let him"

 

"That sounds crazy"

 

"That's why they call him Spooky Mulder"

 

Lady Dana lightly lauged at Lord Mulder's nickname. Lady Monica laughed along with her.

 

"They may call him spooky, but don't be decieved he's probably one of the richest man in westero's with his brothels"

 

Lady Dana heard the rumors of Lord Mulder's owning brothels. "But he is very friendly also" Lady Monica squeezed her arm, letting it go.

 

"Speak of the devil"

 

Lady Dana and Lady Monica spotted Lord Mulder walking toward the pair, talking to another lord Lady Dana didn't know.

 

The unnamed lord walks another way as Lord Mulder walks in the direction of the pair.

 

"Lady Monica, Lady Dana" he bowed slightly at the pair.

 

"Lord Mulder" Lady Monica sayed

 

"May I speak with Lady Dana in private?" he asked.

 

"Of cousre" she smiled at Scully and walked of toward the godswood.

 

Lady Dana twirled the rose again, with nervousness. Its been some time since they had last spoken. But she never forgot his breath on cheek, or his lips.

 

"Lord Mulder"

 

"Lady Dana"

 

He grabbed the rose from her hand, smelling it. He started to break down the stem. Leaving some stem, he tucked the rose behind her ear, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Your hair, it looks different"

 

"Do you like it?" she asked.

 

"Its beautiful, it looks like Monica's"

 

"All ladies wear their hair this way, Lord Mulder"

 

"Do they?" he asked.

 

They sit at a small setting looking out to the open water. 

 

"Lord Mulder" Scully starts.

 

"Just call me Mulder"

 

"Mulder" 

 

"I want to help you" he whispered. He moves closer to her. "Now that the King is going to marry another, I want to help get you home," his breath is on her cheek again. 

 

She looked at his lips briefly, then looks down at her lap. All she wanted was to be home. 

 

"Kings landing is my home now" she whispered. 

 

He looks at her, his expression stoic. "If you ever need help, tell me." he whispered. He stands, he leans down and pecks her cheek. 

 

He smiled and leaves her. She sits breathing deeply. Watching him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a job and I hate it. Sorry for anyone who was reading and waiting for an update. I know how it feels
> 
> But i have some plot. I think.


End file.
